puckleberry love story
by tamiatiana37
Summary: Rachel was in love with finn until puck changed her life forever. what will happen next
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me with another story but a twist instead of finchel it's a puckleberry story my second favorite couple so** **enjoy ps i don't own glee**

 **Rachel pov**

 _it's Saturday in the last week of summer i was in a funk because finn cheated with quinn i was feeling sadness ,angry, jealousy and heartbroken i was crying in my room since Thursday everyone tries to cheer me up but it never works it was 4: 00 pm when I heard a knock on the door since my dads we're on a trip i had to open the door myself i open to see Meredes, Kurt and Brittany with a smile on their faces_

 _" what do you guys want can't you me alone for me to die in peace "_

 _" come on rach we have a party get to " Brittany said_

 _" i don't want to i don't feel like seeing people "_

 _" no we're not going to let you beat yourself up because my brother broke up_ with you "

"now rach we need get you ready for the party finn will not see whats coming "

" fine let's go " they cheered as they dragged me upstairs to get ready i took a shower and Brittany did my makeup a smokey eye look and nude lips and i put my black romper and nude pumps and a gold necklace and we went in the car after a 15 min car ride we were at tana house and heard lound music once we entered we saw santana running to us

" you guys came im so happy your here "

" santana how many drinks have you had" Brittany said

" more than a few "

"ok im going to get a drink " i walked to the basement to hear gasps and cat calls then Noah walked up to me

" hey my hot Jewish princess want to dance "

" sure i would love to noah" we danced until we were both tired

" hey you want a drink " puck asked

"sure " as puck was at the drink table i approach finn

" hey finn can we talk "

" yeah sure, be right back ok " he said as he kissed quinn

" so what do you want "

" i just want to know why her i loved it's not every day a guy like you choose a girl like me and i love that because it meant we were different i used to think how we were end game you broke me "

" im sorry it was the first time quinn and i broke up there was a part missing and i used you to fill it "

" i was nothing to you really i can't believe you i love you i give you a mile you lied you said you loved me "

" i am sorry i led you on i didn't love you i love the idea of you "

" i hate you finn if you weren't 100 percent then why would you play with my heart im a person not some toy you could play don't talk to me don't text me don't even speak of me " i said in tears as i ran upstairs

 **Puck pov**

 _i was getting me and rachels round of shots when I saw her in tear running upstairs i decided to_ forward her i all of a sudden saw her go to santana room i knock on the door

" go away "

" it's me puck i saw you crying and decided to forward you to see if your ok" i enter and sat down next to her

" so tell me what's going on "

" its finn "

"oh boy problem i could help you with that mostly because im the one causing it "

" finn said he didn't love me this makes me wish i was pretty like quinn "

" rach look at me no your not pretty like quinn... your more beautiful and talented and smart your a catch any guy would be lucky to have you finn is stupid to not know that "

" if thats true then why did we break up "

" you broke up with me "

" i was trying to save myself the heartache "

"i really like you rach i would never have break up with you "

 **Rachel pov**

 _when he say that i felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest we both couldn't control our selves and lean and kissed and then turn into sleeping together ._

 _i wake up to see noah was no where to be found i look around for a note nothing he used me for sex i was cold , naked and sad i get dress and decided to call an Uber and go to i got home took a shower turn off my phone and stayed in bed i just want to die right now_

 **Hey guys thanks for reading my new fanfiction**


	2. chapter 2

**hey guys im here will a second chapter of puckleberry and can you guys please give feedback of this chapter enjoy** **ps i don't own glee**

 **Rachel pov**

 _I woke up i so didn't want to go to school but i had to so i did my morning routine .And put on my white pull over , red flare_ _skirt and brown boots and did a natural make up look and went downstairs ate breakfast all of a sudden the door bell rang i look and saw my friends and opened the door_

 _"What do you guys want " i said to Satana, Kurt , Meredes and Brittany_

" _Berry who do you think your talking to "_ santana said

" Sorry Tana im just so angry and sad and used "

" Really mama what happened " i explained what happened at the party and santana went off

" Estoy Yendo Ese Chico Culo Asi Que Difícil El Lo Hara Lementar Dejando Yú!!" **(AN : she saying "I am going to kick his ass so hard he will regret leaving you" )**

 _" santana calm down i just going to never talk again i can't handle him hurting again it was my fault i should have thought of what type of guy he is now can we stop talking about it i have been crying out eyes all weekend and i don't want to start again "_

 _" ok ms. diva you ready for school "_

 _" no but i have to go so let's go " We got into the car and 15 min later we wewere in the school's parking lot and all went into the school and went to the office to get our schedule_

 _"what do you guys have for first class " Brittany said_

 _"History "_

 _" Algebra "_

 _" English "_

 _"chemistry "_

 _"but we all have second period together " i said_

" ok we'll see each other than bye " i then went to my locker all of a sudden puck approaches

" hey rach we need to talk "

" what is there to talk about " he pull me into a empty classroom

"im sorry i left i regreted what happened" i slapped him

"Noah it was my first time and you took it and left how do you think you can ever forgive me "

" no you used me and you know how i feel about being used "

" is there anything i could do "

" yeah get the hell out of my life " I said leaving in tears and went to my locker an d then David karofsky approach me

" hey berry i heard you and puckman had a one night stand "

" thats none of your business "

" relax berry i was hoping you would if you would come of my place tonight to have some fun with me "

" and if i said no " i said walking away he grabbed my arm

" then I'll make your life a living hell "

" leave her the hell alone before i kick the ass david " i turn to see puck

"well well well puck protecting the loser slut i see your berry bitch "

" first of all im no one's bitch secondly shes not a slut "

" well i have more important people to slushie or something bye loser "

" you didn't have to do that "

" i wanted to you have to forgive me "

" im late for class bye Noah " my day went by quickly by the time i knew it was glee i went to sit next to my friends and then Mr. Shue entered

" GLEE "

" WOAH"

" Ok good to see everyone but we all have work to do "

"um Mr.shue i have a song i would like to sing before we start working "

" ok you have the floor "

" thank you i dedicate this to rachel im sorry for what I did " he sang 1D gotta be you i was in tears .

" Rachel this song decided what i feel i wish i could go back into time but i can't you have to trust me

when i say im sorry " i got up stood in front of him and hugged him while i cried

" thank you noah"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter bye xoxo**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter after a very long wait** **but it's here** **so enjoy ps I don't own glee also there a is a time leap**

 ** _Rachel pov_**

 _The pass two weeks have been amazing between me and Noah we are officially a couple and I couldn't be happier i wish he was the first person i dated instead of Finn people don't know Noah like i do people think he's this dumb Lima loser bad ass but he not .He's sweet ,kind and smart in his own way and a Lima loser wouldn't help his mom with he's sister when dad left i suddenly heard a knock on the door while i was doing my make up for school behind was my daddy Leroy and he entered and said_

 _" Rachel are you ready for school "_

 _" Yeah daddy just give me a minute "_

 _" Okay but hurry breakfast is ready and I want to have enough time to eat before Puck come to pick you up "_

 _" Okay I'll be down a min " I said while he exited my room .I finally finished my make up and I grab my bag and rushed downstairs for breakfast_

 _"Good morning what's for breakfast "_

 _"Vegan_ pancakes " my dad said while he hand it to me after he did he continued eating has eggs and bacon for some reason the scent of it made me nausea and I quickly ran to the bathroom after 8 mins i finally stop throwing up , I then washed out my mouth and ran back down stairs

" Hey honey are you okay you were throwing up alot if you're not feeling well enough to go to school we can cancel our trip to New York and you can stay home and we take care of you" My dad Hiram said with a worried look

" No I'm fine it's possible something I eat but at least I throwing up that means I'll be fine you guys enjoy your trip see you in 2 weeks " I said while leaving the house

" Okay love you sweetie see you in 2 weeks "

" Okay love you too bye " I then saw pucks truck parked in front of my house and i got in the car and greeted him with a passion kiss we then parted and he said

" Hey my hot Jewish American princess what was that for "

" Nothing i just felt like kissing you "

" You should feel like that more often "

" Just shut up and drive i don't want to be late " He started driving then turn to me and asked

" Hey Rach I was wondering if you were free so I can take you to a date "

"Okay let me check my schedule " I checked my planner and I noticed that I was late i start to think the possible reasons why and I could think of any , i didn't change my birth control or vitamins and I'm not stressed then I thought the only possible reason I could be pregnant at that moment it felt like the world was frozen i then snapped out of my thought because puck was calling me

" Rachel you okay i have been calling you for a while we're here "

" Oh sorry i thinking but I have to go see at lunch bye " I said while I rush out of the car and ran inside when I did i saw Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Merecedes at my locker

" Hey diva you okay " I said trying to open my locker

" yeah why would I be fine do i not look fine to you secondly how would you know if i wasn't fine"

" OK Rach first of all this isn't your locker " Mercedes said directing me to the locker next to it

" Secondly Berry your rumble and jumpy talk i know there is something wrong remember i an Mexican third eye "

" Okay there is something wrong "

" Tell us "

" Okay but not here "

"Ok let's talk in the bathroom " we all made our way to the bathroom

" Berry tell us come on " I first check the stalls for people there was no one else here so proceeded with the conversation

" Okay well it started this morning when my dad was eating bacon for some reason it made me nausea I just thought it was something I ate but when I was in the car with puck he asked if I was doing anything tonight i checked my planner and noticed something i was late i thought of the reasons there was only one I'm pregnant " I told them trying to hold back the tears while they were frozen cause by being shock by the news they finally snapped out of it

" B are you sure " britt asked

"Yes britt I am "

" Berry you can't be should if you didn't take a test " Santana said

" Wait she doesn't need a test she just has to wait for the stork to give her baby " we all give Brittany a confused look

" tana is right Rach you need a test during lunch we could get the test " Mercedes said

" I have a way for Berry to get it now " Santana said

" How "

" I know for a fact that Q has extra after what happened to her "

" Okay go ask Quinn and hurry back " she left Kurt spoke

" So Rachel how are you going to tell Puck after the Quinn problem "

" I don't know he just got he's freedom how am I suppose to take that away " Merecedes then said

" Rachel what are you saying "

"I'm saying maybe it best for him and his future to not know"

" Rachel you can't do that he's the father he has the right to know about his child you saw how sad he was giving up Beth this gives him a chance to not be his father and it's not like you can hide your secret for long " at the that moment Santana enter the room with the tests and asked

"what happened in her why is everyone mad " Then Kurt told santana the reason why

"Rachel decided to not tell puck " I then said

" I haven't decided yet but I think it's best for me to not ruin his life and future with a baby i know Noah and he has a chance to get out of this town "

"Berry if you're pregnant then how are you going to hide this from him"

" Easy if I am going to tell my dad's and they will probably send me to a some school far from here with people who's in the same situation as me or send my to live with my aunt Chole in New York " Kurt then said

" Rach that crazy you can't runaway from your problems "

"Listen we don't know anything so let me take the test then I'll decide it's my battle not your " I then took the test from tana ,did the test and waited three minutes , The timer beeped ,I walked out of the stall with with test and they all said

" So what does it say "

" It's ..."

 **Dunt Dunt duh cliffhanger you have to wait for another chapter i hope you liked this chapter comment your reaction and feedback til next time bye**


End file.
